1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a portable terminal and displays used in such devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal structured to maximize a size of a display device in a limited installation space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, portable terminals can be classified into bar-type portable terminals, flip-type portable terminals, and folder-type portable terminals.
The bar-type portable terminal, which tends to resemble a candy bar, has a single housing on which data input/output means, a transmitter, and a receiver are mounted. Since a keypad used as the data input/output device in the bar-type portable terminal is always exposed to the exterior, the constant exposure may result in a malfunction. Further, there is a limitation in the miniaturization of the bar-type portable terminal because it is difficult to provide a sufficient distance between the transmitter and the receiver.
The flip-type portable terminal includes a body, a flip, and a hinge module connecting the flip to the body. The body of the flip-type portable terminal includes a data input/output unit, a transmitter, and a receiver mounted thereon. In the flip-type portable terminal, the flip when folded in a closed position can cover and thereby protect a keypad used as the data input/output unit, so as to prevent the malfunctioning of the keypad. However, there is an actual limitation in the miniaturization of the flip-type portable terminal because it is difficult to provide a sufficient distance between the transmitter and the receiver.
The folder-type portable terminal includes a body, a folder, and a hinge module connecting the folder to the portable terminal body. The folder rotates back and forth so as to be opened and closed. In a communication standby mode where the folder is in close contact with the portable terminal body, the portable terminal is prevented from malfunctioning. In a communication mode, the folder is unfolded so that a sufficient distance between the transmitter and the receiver is obtained. Thus, the folder-type portable terminal is advantageous to miniaturization. As such, mobile users recently have preferred folder-type portable terminals to any other type of portable terminals.
With the diversification of users' tastes, sliding-type portable terminals, swing-type portable terminals, and complex-type portable terminals performing folding and swing operations have also emerged, and portable terminals having the same appearance as folder-type portable terminals where a housing can rotate with respect to the other housing in a direction that front and rear surfaces are reversed have also emerged.
With the development of a mobile communication service focusing on voice communication and message transmission, portable terminals have become extremely popular, and as a result, services provided by the portable terminals have also become diversified. For example, users can download files or enjoy on-line games on-line through portable terminals, and download and play digital multimedia broadcasting, moving pictures, and music files. As such, multimedia functions of the portable terminals have also been emphasized. In addition, a banking service such as a credit card function using a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) has come into wide use.
However, in spite of an emphasis on games or multimedia services, there is some limitation in enlarging the display device because of the adverse impact on the portability of the portable terminal. Accordingly, much effort has been made to secure a larger display device in a limited-size portable terminal.